dernier instant
by Weasly
Summary: c'est la fin de la guerre. Sur le champ de bataille deux seuls survivants se font face.Deux ennemis depuis 7 années. Quelle sera leur destinée? Pouront ils se reconstruirent ?
1. Une simple pensée

A LA FIN DE TOUT JUSTE TOI ET MOI

CHAPITRE 1 : simple comme une pensée

C'est fini, tout est fini.

Voldemor est mort. Tu l'as eu Harry, tu l'as tué.

Le jour s'achève sur une victoire. Nous sommes libre ! Tu nous as sauvé comme bien des fois déjà.

Au loin, le soleil se couche. Des reflets oranger illumine le champ de bataille. Partout, des corps. Des amis, des ennemis, tous mélanger.

Et là, au milieu une forme noir : sans vie. Voldemort. Le mage noir a enfin payé de sa vie tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire.

Les rares mangemort encore en vie se sont enfuis. Ils n'ont pas honte de ce qu'ils ont fait. Oh non. Mais maintenant, ils ont peur Harry. Peur du jugement. Tu as tué leur maître. Ils n'ont plus rien. Ce ne sont plus que des marionnettes auxquelles on aurait coupé les fils.

Non Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Ces mangemort en liberté ne sont plus un danger. Tout comme on peut trouver des anges déchus, ces mangemorts sont des démons déchu. Ils mourront. De la main d'un sorcier qui se fera justice ou, tout simplement, ils s'entretueront.

Et oui Harry, les mangemort sont des loups. Tu as tué leur chef de meute.

Ils n'auront de cesse de vouloir être celui qui pourrait le remplacer. Alors, ils se battront et ils mourront.

Aucun ne pourra jamais le remplacer. Ils n'ont pas sa grandeur, pas son audace.

Ils n'étaient rien à ses yeux, juste ses esclaves, le prolongement de son bras.

Et moi, au milieu de tout ces corps, je me relève.

Je te vois.

Tues toujours debout, immobile devant le corps sans vie de ton ennemi.

Ton visage n'exprime aucun sentiment.

Tu n'es pas joyeux, pourtant tu as gagné.

Tu n'as plus de colère, plus de haine.

Tu n'es même pas triste.

Et pourtant, à tes coté, gît les corps sans vie de tes deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione, Ron. Ils ont donné leur vie pour toi.

Ils ont donné leurs vies pour que, toi, tu puisses prendre celle du seigneur des ténèbres.

Tu parais si vide Harry.

Et moi, je suis là, à te regarder.

Enfin, tu lèves la tête.

Et tu me vois.

Moi. A a peine un mètre devant toi.

Je suis toujours là. Debout. Vivant.

Nos yeux se croisent. Je voudrais lire en toi. Mais tu me refuses l'accès à ta porte intérieure.

Ton visage se crispe et enfin tes yeux se plongent dans les miens.

Yeux verts contre yeux gris.

C'est bizarre, cet affrontement. Cela me rappel notre première rencontre.

T'en souviens tu toi aussi ? Nous étions dans une boutique pour acheter des robes de sorcier. Tu étais entré alors que j'en essayais. Et nous avions parlé. Enfin, je t'avais parlé. A ce moment là, j'ignorais encore qui tu étais. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard ; Dans le train. Te souviens tu de ces moments Harry ?

Je sens tes yeux verts qui me sondent.

Je ne cache rien.

Ma porte t'est grande ouverte. Je vais mourir.

Peu m'importe que tu saches à quoi je pense.

Au contraire, je veux que tu le saches.

Mais pas tout. Une partie de moi t'est interdite Harry.

Tu me hais, et rien de ce que j'ai pu faire ne doit changer cela.

Vas-y, Harry tue moi.

Je suis tout ce que tu détestes. Tout ce que tu vomis.

Mais ta baguette reste immobile dans ta main.

Tes yeux entre en moi alors que je m'y attends le moins.

Que cherches tu Harry ? Une raison de me tuer ?

Mais tu en as déjà plus de mille !

Pense à tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer à Poudlard, pense à toutes les insultes que j'ai dite à tes amis, pense au nombre de fois ou j'ai essayer de vous faire renvoyer toi, mais aussi Hermione et Ron, pense à ce vieux fou de Dumbledor…

Tien, sa me fait bizarre.

Cela fait deux fois que je pense à eux en les appelant par leurs prénoms.

Avant, ils n'étaient que Granger et Weasley ? La sang de bourbe et la belette. Mais maintenant, ils sont devenus Hermione et Ron.

Depuis quant, le prince de Serpentard s'abaisse t il à appeler des Griffondors par leurs noms ? Je sais que c'est là ce que tu te demandes.

Et bien, Harry, il n'y a plus de prince de Serpentard. Devant toi, tu n'as plus qu'un usurpateur, un serpentard déchu, un simple sorcier.

Et un simple sorcier se doit de rendre hommage à ceux qui sont tombés. Et à plus forte raison lorsque ceux qui sont tombés ce trouvent être les deux gryffondors les plus courageux qu'ils soit.

Alors Harry, quel autre hommage pourrais-je leur rendre si ce n'est celui de les appeler par leurs prénoms ?

Mais reprenons. Tu ne m'as toujours pas tué ? Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ?

Tues moi, qu'on en finisse.

Je lève ma baguette, convaincu que tu croiras à une attaque et qu'alors tu écourteras mes jours.

Mais non, tu restes immobile. Qu'attends tu Potter ? Vas-y !! Et je suis là, les yeux dans les tiens, à te supplier, à t'implorer même, de bien vouloir prendre ma vie.

Tes yeux s'enfoncent encore plus en moi. Et tu te bas avec cette seule porte dont je te refuse l'accès.

Allez Harry, dis moi se que tu voies.

Et d'un seul cou, tes barrières se lèvent. J'arrive à lire en toi, juste ce que tu veux bien que j'y vois .


	2. Toi et moi

CHAPITRE 2 : toi et moi

« Drago, que nous on-t-il fait ? Je n'arrive pas à te tuer. Toi, un mangemort, toi, mon ennemi, je n'arrive pas à t'ôter la vie. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi faut-il que tu repenses en cet instant à notre première rencontre ? Si je t'avais dis qui j'étais dans la boutique ou mieux si j'avais serrer ta main dans le train cela aurait-il changé notre destin ? Et si j'avais écouté le choixpeau et que j'avais rejoint les Serpentard en serais-je là aujourd'hui ? »

Oh Harry, tes pensés sont si tristes en cet instant.

Tu ne me tueras pas. Je le sais à présent.

Ta main s'avance doucement vers moi.

Elle est comme une bouée pour le naufragé que je suis.

Je la prends, je la serre aussi fort que je peux.

Cette Main que tu m'as refusée dans le train tu me la donnes aujourd'hui. Et tu me tires vers toi, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent.

Tête contre tête. Yeux dans les yeux.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

L'odeur du sang est partout autour de nous. Et puis, il y a ce silence. Un silence de mort. Nous sommes dans un cimetière Harry.

Et soudain tu tournes les yeux. Tes mains me lâchent. Tes pas te mènent jusqu'au corps de tes amis.

J'ai mal Harry. Mal pour toi.

Tu te baisses, ramasses le corps de Ron, le serre contre toi.

Sans un mot, je m'approche et m'empare du corps d'Hermione.

Elle est si légère. Tu reprends ma main et nous transplanons.

Où allons nous Harry ?

Nous sommes dans une sorte de parc.

Autour de nous des champs vert.

Tu déposes le corps de ton ami près d'une rivière et d'un regard tu m'invites à faire de même avec Hermione.

Tu joint leurs mains, pause leur baguette sur leur corps et tu murmures ces mots « puissiez vous être toujours ensemble ou que vous alliez. »

Puis tu te détournes. Je te suie.

Il n'y a toujours pas de larmes dans tes yeux.

Par contre elles coulent sur mes joues.

Je pleure Harry.

Je pleure parce que j'ai mal pour toi.

Et soudain tu t'effondre sur un banc, la t^te dans tes mains et tu sanglotes.

Je m'approche de toi, te saisi la main.

Encore une fois nos yeux se rencontre.

Je n'ai aucune force à te transmettre.

Je me laisse tomber à tes côtés et te laisse lire au plus profond de moi.

Non Harry, tu n'as pas encore le droit d'ouvrir la dernière porte.

Lis en moi, lis ce que je ne peux te dire, lis ce à quoi je pense en cet instant alors que je suis assis sur ce banc avec toi.

Lis en moi et dis moi ce que toi tu penses.


	3. toujours ennemis?

Tout d'abor un grand merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiev mais aussi a tout ceux qui passent par là et me lisent.

On me l'avait demandé, le voici..Non pas le nouveau chapitre, quoi que si mais plus que ça cette fois nous sommes dans les pensées d'Harry.

J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eut à l'écrire et encore merci a tous 

6666699999999666666666

J'ai gagné, oui j'ai gagné. Mais au fait, qu'es je donc gagné ? La liberté ? La guerre ? La paix ? Qu'est je donc gagné que je ne comprends pas ?

Je suis là, mon ennemi a mes pieds, je suis sur le terrain même de la victoire et pourtant rien ne me Vien.

J'ai gagné, mais a quel prix ? Au prix de tout ces morts, au pris de cette solitude qui déjà me glace les os. Tu es debout devant moi, dernier vestige de cette guerre et tu attends ? Mais qu'attends-tu Drago ? Que je te tues ? Que je te donne la chance de n'avoir aucun remord aucun regret ?

Si c'est là se que tu souhaites, tu ne verras pas ton rêve se réaliser. Je suis las, las de cette guerre, las de tout ces morts.

Nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux, non Drago, je ne veux pas. Ferme, ton esprit j'ai peur de trop y voir.

J'ai froid, j'ai peur. Partout il plane cette odeur de corps et de sang. J'ai froid, je me sens si faible, est ce cela mourir ?

Je t'emmène avec moi dans un dernier geste de courage, je t'emmène loin de ce champ de batail, loin de se que ni tes yeux ni les miens ne peuvent encore comprendre.

Ron, Hermione, ils sont morts tout les deux, que me reste t'il donc encore ? Tu m'aides à porter le corps de mon amie, je ne dis rien, je ne pense plus. Je ne sais pas même si je suis surpris de ton geste ou si quelque part je le trouve simplement noble.

Nous sommes tout les deux, loin de tout se qui nous opposait, et je te regarde pleurer sans même pouvoir te consoler. Combien Drago ? Combien chacun de nous deux a-t-il perdu d'amis dans cette guerre ? Nous n'étions encore que des enfants ! C'est injuste…Jamais aucun enfant ne devraient avoir à vivre cela.

Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais j'ai tué ton père. D'ailleurs pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Nous ne savons pas nous parler, nous ne nous connaissons même pas. Est-ce qu'il existe d'après toi un gène de l'animosité ? Peut être si l'on nous regarde tout les deux.

Je ne comprends pas cette souffrance que je lis dans tes yeux, je ne comprends pas cette tristesse. Je suis si vide, que je n'arrive même plus à pleurer. J'ai mal Drago, j'ai mal de ces cicatrices qui jamais ne se refermeront.

Tout à l'heure quant nos mains se sont serrées, pour la première fois je me suis dit qu'on pouvait encore changer les choses. Mais a quoi bon, Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Nous ne sommes plus que nous deux, deux âmes esseulés, triste, abandonné et souillé de combien de sang !

Je sens ta présence a mes cotés sur ce banc, nos regards se cherchent sans arrêt, je te sens entrer en moi, et je lève un mur de protection.

Non Drago, non…Mes pensées sont tout se qu'il me reste, je ne te les donnerai pas.

Dans tes yeux glacés je perçois cette légère faille, comme si tu me tendais une échelle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je lise en toi ?

Je cherche…je plonge…je me noie…tes yeux sont comme un lac dans lequel je me perds.

Je sanglote maintenant, pourtant je ne ressens plus rien.

Pas de douleur, pas de colère, pas de haine…A quoi bon ?

Ils sont tous morts, qui pourrait encore payé pour ce désastre ?

Je pleure et se que tu ignore c'est que ce n'est même pas sur mes amis.

Non, je pleure parce que je suis seul, parce que je suis vivant !

Je suis égoïste Drago ne le vois tu pas ? Ne vois tu pas que j'aurais voulu mourir avec eux ?!

Je me dégoute en cet instant. Combien d'entre eux voudrait être encore là ? Combien…Alors que moi je rêve de voir la grande faucheuse surgir ?

Je pleure et tout mon corps est secoué de spasme, ta main dans la mienne, la seule chose qui me rappel que je suis bel et bien vivant.

Je sens ta chaleur et sa me fait si mal. Je voudrais te haïr, te maudire pour m'avoir laissé vivant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas levé ta baguette pour me liquider ? Pourquoi es tu là avec ce regard larmoyant ?

Nous sommes tout les deux des orphelins. Orphelins d'une guerre dont je ne suis même pas certain que l'on est vraiment compris les enjeux.

Je relève la tête, me heurte à ton regard. Je serre mes doigts sur les tiens comme un naufragé s'attacherait a sa boue de sauvetage, puis mon regard glisse vers les corps sans vie des mes meilleurs amis.

Je voudrais crier, mais je n'ai plus de son. Je voudrais hurler, mais je ne sais plus le faire.

Il n'y a plus que toi, témoin de ma misère, il n'y a plus que toi…que toi et moi.

Regarde moi Drago, oui regarde se que c'est qu'un survivant ! Regarde bien !

Trouves tu que j'ai l'aire d'être fière d'avoir apporté la paix ? Trouves tu que je me réjouies ?

Si j'avais fuie, si j'étais partie, si j'avais mit mes amis à l' abri…Si, si, si…

Non…aucune supposition, aucune. Chacun de nous connaissait son destin.

Encore une fois je suis le survivant, encore une fois je n'ai plus personne pour me rappeler se que veut dire le mot bonheur.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je plonge en toi. Mon émeraude transperce tes glaciers. Je lis..Je lis et je me perds.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es tu resté Drago ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi !

Je lie en toi tellement de regret, les mêmes sentiments qui m'animent.

Et puis je comprends, nous ne sommes pas si différents

Deux gosses à qui l'on a refilé une mission, deux pions sur un échiquier.

Je voudrais avoir pitié de toi, mais je ne sais même plus se que ce mot veux dire

Je voudrais te dire qu'on va rebâtir notre monde mais sur quoi ?

Sur des décombres, sur des ruines sur des cadavres !

Tu hoches la tête comme si tu pensais comme moi

Comme si tu savais que plus jamais nos vies seront normales

La vie…Tu voulais que je te tue ! Je voulais être mort !

Qu'en a-t-on a faire de la vie lorsque l'on est seul, seul face a un monde qui c'est écroulé

Seul face à son ennemi ?

Je ressens ta douleur, je voudrais la rejeté. Je ne veux plus rien ressentir

Je suis une âme morte dans un corps encore vivant.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi alors que tu n'as plus rien, c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes.

Suis-je faible ? L'es tu ? Sommes nous simplement perdu au milieu d'un cataclysme envers lequel nous ne pouvons plus rien ?

Demain nous enterrerons nos mort, demain et encore après. Nous les enterrerons des jours durant mais combien de temps nous faudra t'il pour ne plus les pleurer ?

Regarde-moi Drago ! Tu voulais lire en moi ? Alors vas-y ! Lis !

Je t'ouvre les portes de toute ma sourde colère, je t'ouvre le portail de mon monde dévasté.

Qui suis-je ? Le héro, le survivant ? Oh, mais je suis bien plus encore

Je suis celui qui a tué, je suis celui qui a condamné tout ces morts !

Coupable bien plus que toi Drago, sans moi tu ne serais pas même orphelin !

J'ai mal, mal a en crevé et pourtant je n'arrive même pas à le dire !

Regarde-moi ! Moi, le gryffondor si courageux !

Ou est-il mon courage ? Ou donc est passé ma fierté, ma parure dorée ?

Tu n'es plus rien dis tu…Mais et moi suis-je encore quoi que se soit ?

Tu es ce serpentard déchu, je suis se gryffondor orphelin.

Sur le chemin de la guerre, milles fois je t'ai affronté

OUI ! Je me rappel de tout ces mots, je me rappel de toutes ces injures ! Oui Drago oui !

Mais le sang ne doit pas appeler le sang, le tien coule encore dans tes veines quant dans tant d'autre il est figé.

Reste a mes cotés, j'ai peur, j'ai froid. Ne vois tu pas que je ne suis plus rien ?

La guerre est fini, nous avons gagné…gagné quoi ? Le droit de pleuré nos amis tombé, le droit d'élever des monuments pour que le monde ne les oublie pas trop vite

C'est injuste ! Nous n'étions encore que des gosses ! Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Ginny et tous les autres ! Nous étions que des mômes alors dis moi que faisions-nous là sur ce champ de bataille ?

Je m'ouvre a toi, a travers mon regard, je m'ouvre a toi vas y prend tout se que tu peux y trouver..Prends…mais restes a mes cotés.

Je voudrais remonter le temps, essayé autre chose. Te serré la main dans ce train, aller a Serpentard. Je voudrais avoir eut le temps de te connaitre avant…Maintenant les dés sont faussés, de toi et de moi il ne reste plus que des vestiges.

Je te sens trembler tandis que mon regard se referme sur le tien. Pansy ? Vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'elle était ta petite amie, j'ignorais même que tu savais aimer.

Je ne peux que secouer la tête devant la violence de tes images. Parkinson, le bouledogue…Elle est tombée en voulant te protéger, tuer par un tir dérouté que quelqu'un de mon camp avait lancé.

Paix a son âme, je sens la tienne si lourde. Je voudrais être capable de te dire que c'est mieux pour elle, capable de trouver les bon mots, mais je reste immobile resserrent à peine mes doigts sur les tiens.

C'est fou le nombre de chose que tu emmagasines en toi, je te croyais vide alors que tu étais plein. Et maintenant ? Ni toi ni moi ne savons se que nous pourrions nous dire.

Saurons-nous un jour encore rire ? Arriverons-nous encore un sourire ? Connaîtrons-nous le plaisir de se sentir heureux ? Nous sommes si seul toi et moi…Si seul et terriblement faible.

Nos regards sont embués, nos larmes glissent sur nos joues sales. Je sens l'odeur du sang sur nous comme si elle était imprégnée dans nos vêtements. Je revois tout ces corps, j'entends tout ces cris, je perçois le craquement des os qui se brisent…je suis en train de devenir fou, complètement fou.

Aides moi Drago, aides moi ou je vais sombrer…Aides moi…Achèves moi…tues moi…Maintenant…redonne moi ma liberté.

Je ne sais plus se que vivre veux dire, je ne sais plus se que survivre peut signifier.

Tout se que je sais, tout se que je vois c'est que nous sommes là assis sur ce banc…Mais pourquoi ?

On va rester là, à se regarder, a se parler par nos regard rester là assis oui

Assis sur un banc

Même cinq minutes avec toi, et regarder la vie qui s'en va

Se parler de ce temps, ou on était idiot, ou on a raté l'occasion de partager autre chose que nos insultes quotidiennes, nos sarcasmes et notre violence passagère

Tous ces moments manqués, qui ne reviendront jamais, ses souvenirs qui nous bouffent de l'intérieur

Et surtout ne pas lâcher tes doigts de peur que le vide ne m'aspire

Et entendre ces voix, a en devenir fou,

Se rappeler que c'est faut que le temps n'efface pas tout

Et regarder le ciel, sans comprendre pourquoi il est si bleu

Se demander comment le monde peut encore tourner !

Enfonce ton regard dans le mien Drago, mon mur se fissure au rythme du tien. Te souviens-tu ? Te rappel tu ?

De ce cou de poing d'Hermione en 3 eme année, de ce duel raté en seconde année, de cette farce puéril en première année, de ta jalousie en 4 eme année ? Te souviens-tu ? Te rappel tu ?

Je m'accroche a ces moments pour ne pas sombrer, mes amis sont là immobile face a la rivière

Et je me souviens pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas tomber pour ne pas m'effondrer

Je me souviens parce que plus jamais il n'y en aura d'autre

Non Drago, je ne te tuerai pas, tu es tout se qu'il me reste, tu es ma dernière carte, mon seul espoir

Voit comment je m'accroche a toi…Sommes nous toujours ennemis ?


End file.
